fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grigor the Second
Backstory To be added Name: Grigor the Second, Supreme Chancellor of Chelovestva Gender: Genderless, usually refeared as a Male Classification: Advance Bio-Machine Age: 260 years old Alignment: Lawful Evil Appearance: To be added Personality: To be added Likes: Chelovestva and its people Dislikes: Traitors, killing without valid reason, incompetence Weight: Hundreds of Tons Height: 28' feet Hobbies: Read novels, make public announcements, poetry, make prosper Chelovestva Values: Strength, Ambition, Order, Stability, Prosperity Status: Alive Affiliation: NUMEN (initially enemy, then became allies), The Lĕgĭo (NUMEN's private army), Chelovestva (the supreme faction led by Grigor himself, originally from an alternative timeline, this new powerhourse had quickly become a prominent force to be reckoned, even by other Superpowers), several factions and few powerful entities in the Local Multiverse Theme: Audiomachine - Blitzkrieg QUOTES: To be added Powers & Stats Tier:' High 6-A '''physically, '''8-A' to 7-B with light weaponry, 6-B to 6-A with heavy weaponry, High 6-A to 5-B 'with top weaponry 'Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-High, he can regenerate even when turn into pieces), Augmented Reality Vision, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Detection, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Technology Manipulation (Capable to interact and control many types of technologies, digital and analogic), Shape-Reconfiguration (Capable of altering his body at will to fulfill a variety of functions), Absorption (Able to absorb many forms of energies and matter), Force Fields, Energy Constructs (Capable to create an exoskeleton made by energy around his body), Energy Blasts, Vast and various weaponry (from machine guns and missiles, to energy based weapons), Self-Sustenance, Teleportation with Dimensional Teleporation, FTL speed with Warp Drive, Space-Time Manipulation via Singularity, Environment and Matter Manipulation with Nano Factory, Precognition via Quantum Perception (By analyzing the quantum fluctuations around him in an area of about 1000 meters, he is able to see every single possibilities that can happen in that area and by doing this he can predict with extreme accuracy which one who is going to happen), Intangibility with Atomic Oscillator, Atomic Destruction via Bond-Dissociation Beam, Duplication, Damage Negation with Power Dispersion, Accelerated Perception with Overclocking Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level physically (Capable to break in half a moon, a single stomp could destroy a face of a small planet), Multi-City Block Level to City Level with light weaponry (Even his lighter weapons can decimate entire sections of a city, able to eliminate a mountain over time), Country Level to Continent Level with heavy weaponry (His heavy weapons are capable to cause mass extinction events if not used with caution, destroyed a massive asteroid 10 kilometres in diameter before it could hit Earth, capable to wipe out the face of an entire continent in several minutes), Multi-Continent Level to Planet Level 'with top weaponry (His strongest weapons, the only ones capable to destroy his body if he isn't careful, with the most powerful ones having planet busting capacities); Can ignore conventional durability in several ways 'Durability: Multi-Continent Level physically, Small Planet Level to Planet Level with force fields (Was able to tank a planetary collision between two Earth's size planets, took the explosion of a planet); Can nullify attacks in several ways Combat Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Able to dodge and block plasma bolts which moves at about Mach 15000, capable to physically tag vehicles while they were moving at 4% of the speed of light), Massively FTL+ attack speed with Warp Drive (He able to utilize this device in combat situations, although he is only limited to straight up lines due of moving too fast for maneuver his body how Kizaru from One Piece isn't able to zig zag while moving at the speed of light) Reaction Time: At least Sub-Relativistic, FTL+ with Overclocking (Able to speed up his processing speed to be point that he can elaborate massive amounts of data in nanoseconds); Precognition further complements his reactions/reflexes Travel Speed: High Hypersonic '''(Able to travel at Mach 25), '''Massively FTL+ with Warp Drive (Can travel across galaxies in hours) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Lifting Strength: Class G '(Able to lift skyscrapers with ease, was able to move a pyramid) 'Range:' Planetary '(Many of his devices can have planetary affects), Multiversal '''via Dimensional Teleport (Can teleport to other universes) '''Senses: Superhuman '(His five standard senses were upgrade to superhuman level), higher with Augmented Reality Vision (Capable to increase his awareness in the environment around him) 'Stamina: Virtually Limitless (His Stellar Battery allow him to be active as long he remain fuel, but he doesn't had infinite stamina) Endurance: Irrilevant '(He doesn't feel pain and it can remain active until he isn't completely destroyed) His rigenerative ability make him very hard to be killed in conventional ways 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Extremely intelligent and cunning, his processing speed can elaborate exabytes of data in a moment, his IQ was be calculated to be a more than 200, stated by NUMEN that "Grigor is basically a Tywin Lannister that isn't blinded by pride and arrogance, someone that cannot be underestimate", was able to outsmart NUMEN several times over) More than two hundreds of years of ruling the Chelovestva as Supreme Chancellor of the state. Turn it from a small village in Belarus to the sole dominant force on Grigor's Earth in a few decades, for then turn it into the current Superpower capable to compete with the much older multi-dimensional empires in terms of military, industry, technology, resources and influence. While at the same time keeping it under his control over all this time without having rebellions or malcontent in general. Had directly fought in dozens of battles and decimate entire armies alone '''Standard Equipment:' ' Dimensional Teleport - To be added Warp Drive - To be added Atomic Oscillator - To be added Nano Factory - To be added Overclocking - To be added Power Dispersion - To be added Weaknesses:' '''Can be eccessively ruthless (but he isn't cruel), slightly too overconfident (normally due of him don't know is fighting, but he is not someone who tend to understimate others), still capable to make misjudgements and mistakes, his force fields can only remain active for 30 seconds (after that, it need to reloaded after other 30 seconds), his equipment can be destroyed during combat and they cannot be repaired like any other part of Grigor's body (although it not that easily destroy them, as they never stay in one place, they move around every corner of the body, and they are very small), his top weaponry requid to charge large amounts of energy from Grigor's power source and if used too much in a short time it could potentially shut down his body (make him vulnerable to any attack), his Precognition is only limited to a certain area and it isn't always 100% correct Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Singularity' - To be added Bond-Dissociation Beam - To be added Quantum Perception - To be added Other Notable Feats/Statements:' '''To be added '''Note': This character is inspired by the character Grigor II from the game Empire Earth Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Robots